Dance of the Reaper
by grey-eyed-goddess
Summary: When the lines of memories, delusions and realities become blurred...I call it dancing.
1. Memories

Title: Dance of the Reaper

Song: Threesome by Fenix Tx

Rating: Teen (maybe higher for later chapters)

Summary: Everything revolves around life and death. It is just a matter of which dance you're doing and who your partner is when you die.

Archive: Yes

Disclaimer: All of it is mine, but the characters and the song…Which leaves the plot…Damn.

AU: Not this time…J

To the Song Submitter: Sorry if this isn't what you expected or wanted, but this is what happened. Blame my muse. This first chapter is slightly strange, but later chapters will make more sense. I REPOSTED IT WITH A FEW CORRECTIONS. NOT BIG, JUST THERE. That is all.

Chapter One: Memories

**And if there's nothing left to say  
I'll string you along until I get my way  
Use all those subtle inquiries  
Like I want to know if you aim to please**

He liked to watch as she typed up the reports. Her head down, copper hair in front of her eyes, and her lips moving, but no sound coming out as she thought about what to type. Her delicate fingers sliding across the keyboard, and finishing another chapter on the daily lives of the men and women in blue. Her arms bent and the sweater pushed up by the posture just so that he could see the pale skin of her neck and collarbone. The small hollow of her throat visible. Sometimes she would bite the end of her pen in concentration when playing spider solitaire, and hoping that Deakins was not following her every move. He liked to watch, and when he watched, he dreamed.

He dreamed that he could feel her arms around him. Her fingers gently tugging at his hair, and her small body curled against his own. He dreamed this more than anything. He wanted her. Her body next to his so that he could keep her safe, and feel her skin against his own. Every night the same things flooded his brain and he was powerless to stop it because as long as she was with him he would dream about her, and as long as he could not have her, he would dream about her. She would torture him until he died, or she left.

They always left in the end. All saying that they could not stand him anymore. He was insane. He was too nice. He was too possessive. He was completely and utterly wrong. Alex would say that, and when she did, he would be lost. Lost is his own head, a place that only she ever dared to venture and save him from his demons. The voices reminding him of his past, his present and his future. His mother, his father and himself. Only she could save him. No one else knew how to scare them away, but she did, and every time she did it, she was one-step closer to being tired of him. One-step closer to hating him and what he was. Completely and utterly insane.

That was why he watched her. His dark eyes following every move so that he could memorize it, and remember it when she left. Only then would he no longer be able to live.

"Ya' know Goren, Deakins will keep you here to midnight if you don't finish that paperwork." Her honey brown eyes sparkled for a second as she goaded him on about his last all night paperwork case.

"I know, but I think it evolved and started eating my desk a few hours ago." He smiled. She smiled back. Safe, for now. But eventually she would leave and he would be left alone to face the horrors of his mind. Him versus his demented version of Satan's dominions. Only Alex could save him, but that would only happen if she stayed.

He was alone that night. He was spread out, his long legs taking up an incalculable amount of space. His thoughts remained on Alex, and his body followed suit. That evening they had gone out for dinner.

_She had asked to go change before they left for the restaurant. As they drove to her apartment, he had kept his eyes on her, wondering if she knew how much one dinner was to him. She had drummed her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the raindrops falling on the windshield. He could hear her breathing; in, out, in and out. When they reached her apartment, she told him to make himself comfortable while she changed. He stood in the middle of her apartment, awestruck at his own comfort in her territory. He glanced around at all of her pictures, realizing that this was the first glimpse of her place that he had ever had._

_His eyes had been on the picture on the coffee table. No frame, nothing too important about it from his point of view, but he looked down at it never the less. It was balanced against a bottle of water as if someone had stared at it from a position curled up on the couch. She was in it. Obviously, and it took him a full two seconds to register what it was. A wedding picture. Her dead husband starring up at Bobby, and a smiling Alex hanging on his arm. He had never brought up the subject, never ventured close to it because it had been six years ago. He wondered if she still cried for him. He didn't want to think about his Alex crying over love when he would be more than happy to be the one holding her at night. _

_She returned in a pair of black pants and a red blouse. Her figure evident through the clothing. Bobby felt himself inwardly groan. _

"_I'm ready. I just do not like the idea of eating in my work clothes. I'm not too fond of this suit." She starred up at him waiting for an answer. _

"_It looked good on you." Bobby helped her shrug on her coat. He let his fingers brush her arms casually. Nothing threatening about it. She glanced up at him as she locked her door. _

"_Where're we going?" Bobby even opened the car door for her, but then, he did that every day. _

"_Italian place just a few blocks from here." She smiled._

"_Sounds good." _

They had danced that night, as they were waiting for the food to come. Just out of habit, Bobby had led. He could still feel Alex in his arms, her body against his. He had breathed her in. Almost every scent of her body had found its way to him, and he had almost died. His arms around her waist, and one hand resting on her lower back. The dance had been slow, and Alex had leaned against his chest. Her head resting softly on his shoulder.

He wondered if Alex could feel the tension in his body, overwhelming his every sense. He had hoped not. Would she remember the way they had danced? As is they were one being, joined in soul and body? Would she remember anything?

"_Dance with me." He had stated it without leaving her room to refuse. If she had, his seat at the table would've remained full. He would never force her to love him. But instead, she had curled small hands around his and let him lead her to the floor. Her hand felt miniscule in his. If he held onto her too hard, he thought he would break her. Then they had danced. _

_With each step Alex had leaned into his body, and Bobby allowed himself to take full advantage of her position. With her head resting on his shoulder he could comfortably lean his head down and nuzzle against her scalp. He reframed from that urge, but did let his hands slide around her waist and gently rub her back. That had brought her closer to him. He didn't now how long he could last. Then the music stopped, and once again they were two separate beings. _

He loved the feeling of being connected with her. Knowing that she was with him, and that he did not have to worry about her with someone else. They wouldn't be able to protect her like he could. He would die for her. Love her, and never think twice about saving her from death only be sacrificing himself. They could never love her like he did. He could never love her like he wanted to because of two simple words:

_Partner Fraternization _

Those two words destroyed all of his hopes of love and a family. He couldn't love anyone else when he loved Alex. She was his by all right, but at the same time, she would never be his. He needed her to stay sane, and his shadows were slowly taking over his mind without her. He wondered if she would remember him at all when he was gone. Lost in the world his mother had created while trying to get away from her demons. Sometimes he had been one of those demons.

_She had chased him into his room. He could hear her clawing at the door, and he only had a few moments to hide. She would find the key soon and even the crate he had place in front of the door wouldn't hold her back. His fingers worked quietly on the latch to his closet and he hoped he wouldn't remember their games of hide-and-seek years ago. Last year. Last year she had counted to one hundred and found him hidden in the crawl space of his closet an hour later. She didn't get mad at their hour long round of the game. She had laughed and applauded him; calling him her brilliant little angle._

_Now he sides had turned. He was the demon sent by Satan here to consume her soul. He didn't know when he had changed, or if anyone had noticed. When he finally crawled under the floor of his closet his shoulders scraped on the concrete leaving behind a bloody trail. The lock clicked on his door. _

_He could hear her coming. Her footsteps no longer soft as she tore apart his room, and he listened as every book was scattered on the floor among the rubble of the crate. Blankets, pillows and papers tumbled to the floor. She stopped. He could hear the hinges on the door creak open as she began the assault on his closet. She couldn't see the door. The corner was to dark and her eyes to weak, but if she caught him then no one would hear his screams. Mark was gone off to some party. As far away from his family as he could get. Drinking as much as dad and coming home to push Bobby out of the way and stumble to bed. Dad was out drinking again. He would come home smelling like beer and tobacco, not thinking twice about the smashed plate in the kitchen and the knife embedded in the wall. The blood on the stairs would go unnoticed until someone complained of the stain. _

_His right arm hurt. He gently flexed his fingers and felt more blood leak out of his wound. She wouldn't see the blood he had smeared on the door. She wouldn't notice it. His shoulder scraped against the floor again. She was still there. No tumbling objects broken on the ground. Just silence. She was sitting there, waiting for him._

"_Bobby. Come out; come out where ever you are." _

**And if you want to dance  
If she wants to lead, I won't mind  
Let's try this all again only faster now  
Now go ahead and pretend I'm your master now  
And if you want to dance, if she wants to lead  
I'll go out of my way, I'll do anything  
And one word is all I need  
**

She liked to listen. She would let his voice slide across her skin and make her temporarily deaf to the ramblings of psychopaths and politicians. He had a hoarse quality to his voice, and she wondered if it would deepen when he screamed. She could hear him screaming her name. Each the first syllable long as he kissed her neck. Every night the same sounds invaded her sleep. She was helpless to her minds whispers, and as darkness enclosed her, his screaming grew louder. He would keep screaming in her head until she heard it. Separation was not an option. She would not allow another man she loved to be taken from her.

She could remember the felling of his arms around her as they danced; the way he had held her. She remembered how he had whispered to her as they moved together. The way he smelled lingering with her long enough to torture he all through the rest of the meal. She had only been that close to him a few times, and during none of those times had she been entwined with her partner on a dance floor. Then there had been that one moment at the beginning of their partnership.

"_Eames, are you sure you're comfortable with this?" His voice reached out across the few inches between them and rang in her ears despite his guarded whispering. She tugged on his arm and pulled his head down near hers. _

"_Goren, for the last time: I worked Vice. Pretending to be your wife will be much nicer than the hooker guise. Anyways, I never get a chance to wear this dress."_

_His eyes had followed her, and she had laughed. Everyone knew the rumors about the infamous Robert Goren. As strange as he was he always had some model gorgeous brunette draped over his arm. The only ladies man who flirted with cops and had never been maimed. That was all right. She wouldn't mind one night of being Goren's newest fling. At least the dinner was free, and this time he wasn't even Goren._

_It had started out casually enough. Light touches and laughs, then Bobby began playing with her hair. His fingers gently running through her hair and stroking the back of her neck. She couldn't help herself. She leaned in against him and let him deal with the party. One arm slid around her waist, and Alex could feel Bobby's breath on the top of her head. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. Snuggling closer into his arms, she let Bobby continue playing with her hair, and lapsed into relaxed silence. Her fingers slid around his neck; she let herself play with the curls at the base of his neck. His hands were warm on her back, and were slowly working their way tighter around her waist. She couldn't hear the music anymore. _

Was he even aware of how much he meant to here? That she wasn't like everyone else, and she wanted to stay with him? No, Robert Goren was incapable of realizing that he was loved. He would never notice her feelings towards him. Why should he when he had never been loved? She would make him notice, and then she would never loose him. Not again.

She had lost too many people in her life, and Bobby was not going to be one of them. She needed him. She needed him to be close to her so that she felt safe and protected. Of all that she knew and trusted, Bobby was the only one who could make her feel safe. She needed that safety. She had already lost too many people, and now she wouldn't let herself lose him again.

_The hallways were white. With each step, she thought the clicking of their heels got louder against the linoleum floor. How could they carry on like that; acting as if nothing had happened? They were losing him. She could feel it, and with each second he was slipping away from her. Didn't they get it? He wasn't coming back. Her fingers were numb around the coffee cup. _

_Another second ticked by. He wasn't breathing. Her breath caught in her throat. He was bleeding. She began to fade away. He wasn't there to save her. She wouldn't cry for him, and she wouldn't let them see her fall. Did they know that he was gone? Or that their fruitless attempts to save his life had been in vain? She didn't even know where her feet were taking her. Then, he was there. _

_Light brown hair matted with blood and the tattered remains of his heart under the sheet. His face was as pale her hands as she leaned down over him. He still smelled of his aftershave, but the metallic scent of copper lingered too long at the back of her throat. Her breath made the sheet flutter, and she whispered her last good-bye. _

_Then, their silence was gone. _

"_That was the biggest waste of my life. A fucking hour wasted on some half-dead idiot who shouldn't have been messing around with a gun." Another second. _

_She didn't feel his throat under her hand, nor did she see his partner's face as she slammed him into a wall. She heard breathing, but it wasn't her protector's; it wasn't Matthew's. Now she would be his defender. _

"_Don't think for a second that you are better than my husband. He wasn't some idiot messing around with a gun. He was a cop and a person with a better sense of integrity than you, and he died protecting people. He saved them all and you couldn't save him so don't think for a second that you deserve to be standing here alive while he's alone." After that, she didn't remember them pulling her away from him, or the needle that brought her down._

She couldn't lose Bobby. He was her protector, and she needed him. Not again.

**And if  
You know it's all in your mind  
Take your time with this one  
You both deserve a good time  
In every position that I can think of**

He was watching them. Every step they took and he knew about it. The idea that he could out-smart them fueled him, empowered him. They would know the pain that he had suffered, and they would break. He would take every one of their fears and exploit it like they had done to him. He would be the one in power this time, and they would be the ones shattering under His hands. No more Goren and Eames, the Wonder Team; he would be the one to bring them down to their knees. And he would enjoy watching them beg.

Never would he be powerless again. They would be his to torture and his to play with. Then again, cutting Goren down to size would be his favorite. That would almost be as enjoyable as having Eames to play with. He would keep her. Yes, she would be a nice replacement, and eventually he would break her. Then she would be begging him. That was what he wanted. He wanted to watch them beg. Goren's own trust would be his own downfall, and it would be wonderful. Once that trust was destroyed then he would break Eames-before his very eyes. Goren would be helpless as he tore Eames apart. They would be each other's downfall. Then, when he was done with Eames, he would cut back to Goren. That bastard had no idea what he was talking about, and it would cause him pain. How much did the invincible bleed?

_The light reflected off the table as he swung his head up to look at her. Slime? Bitch! They couldn't play him. He had felt it, the attraction she had for him. If it didn't fit into her egotistic partner's macho plan then it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help it if women liked him. And what the hell did one of his theories have to do with it? His arms crossed again and the reflection in the mirror wavered. The light reflected off the table and shone back through the glass at him. This was madness. What could this wiseass cop do to him? He probably didn't even graduate high school. He watched as Goren's hands flew through the air. Each finger and each word assaulting his sight and ears. It took under five minutes for him to snap. He didn't even feel the glass give way under his fist. All he could hear was his laughing. Goren's god damned laughing…And then silence_

Nothing was the same now; everything had changed and he would make sure that he would pay. The years of torture he had gone through at the hands of the strange men would be nothing to what Goren would feel. He took away everything. Eames was his; she had been attracted to him, and he would get what he deserved.

They were waltzing; slowly turning around each other, and if one of them fell the other would follow.

**If you want to dance, if she wants to leave  
I'll go out of my way. I'll do anything  
And one word is all I need**

Let's try this all again, only faster now  
Now go ahead and pretend I'm your master now  
And if you want to dance, if she wants to lead  
I'll go out of my way to make you believe  
That your love is all I need

TBC

You hate it, don't you?

Love,

Minerva


	2. Le Note

Right…This morning my transformer blew. It was a nice loud bang, and then a tree fell on the fire. Six-foot high flames right outside my window and all that jazz-In short, bad start to the summer. So, the fire tore out electric wires. I was planning on posting some stories tonight, but they are on my computer (thank god for school computers). This is my little apology for not posting the new chapters. They'll be up as soon as I gain power.

Love from,

Minerva


	3. Delusions

Title: Dance of the Reaper

Song: Threesome by Fenix Tx

Rating: Teen (maybe higher for later chapters)

Summary: Everything revolves around life and death. It is just a matter of which dance you're doing and who your partner is when you die.

Archive: Yes

Disclaimer: All of it is mine, but the characters and the song…Which leaves the plot…Damn.

AU: Not this time…J

To My Avid Fans: This is chapter two. I felt really bad about that AN after I got reviews going, "That was great! I'm reading chapter two now." That was kind of painful. Sorry about that. Well, here it is…

Chapter Two: Delusions

_Bobby_

He tilted his head back to the stars. They twinkled down at him, silver splinters glittering in a black cloth. Each sparkle a separate gem winking at him. Bobby sighed. A single stone unraveled from the cloth and fell to Earth. His hopes began to fall with it.

"I wish I had the courage, Alex, but every time I consider it I'm so afraid of what you'll say." Another sip of his beer sent his eyes back to the sky. A stone glittered in the tapestry, and his gaze wandered to the single opal shinning onto the city. The rock surrounded by nothing but black, blue and purple thread was substance enough to devour him at any moment and make him a piece of the story woven by the sky. His fingers circled across the top of his beer until coming to rest at his side.

If only…

"You blend right in Bobby. Dark and ominous-It's what I love about you." Alex's voice reached his ears as a purr. Her fingers brushed his arm. "There are other things I love about you." Bobby reached up and cupped her cheek in one hand.

"Just watch the stars with me Alex." She nodded and settled against his chest. Her copper hair glinted in the moonlight and tickled his chin. One of his hands moved up the back of her neck and tangled in her hair. The other hand rested on one hip with his thumb caressing her side. Alex's head tilted back against his chest just so he could see how each jewel in the sky was reflected one hundred fold in her hazel eyes. He spoke.

"I love you Alex. Forever. I always will no matter what happens, or who we meet. I know you're not real now, but you're all I have. I'm not ready to let go yet. The real you will never be here with me, and I'm so afraid of her answer." The Alex in his arms shifted uncomfortably. "I can't let go of my delusions yet, but I have to. I'm so sorry Alex. I love you-the _real_ you." A star above him twinkled then went out. He was alone again.

_Alex_

Her fingers brushed against the window pane. The glass caused the stars to glitter unevenly in her eyes, and her nails tapped against the reflection of one star. They looked like they were underwater. Each star a reflection of its own wavering on the surface uncertain of which direction land was. Each star trying to hold its own before it went under. She sighed.

Oh Bobby. How could I ever tell you-convince you-that I love you? You'd never believe me. I know why. You didn't have anyone to love you before, but I want to; I do love you. And all the years that you were told you were nothing, you were crazy kept you from realizing that someone could love you. I know you're quirky, strange, brilliant, but you'd never believe me. How can I make you believe me?" Bobby's large hands encircled her waist. His breath tickled the back of her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"I know you love me Alex." She reached up behind her and stroked his cheek. "I love you Bobby. More than anything in the world. I need you to believe that." She spun and slid her arms around his neck. Laying her head on his chest she listened to his steady heart beat. "You're not real. You can't be. Bobby isn't bold with me, he ducks when he blushes and he doesn't know that I love him. God, you're so real." She let him lead her to the other side of the room. Her feet moved on their own accord as he spun and dipped her. Her eyes closed and hips against his drew a moan from her lips. One of his hands pulled her closer as they danced and the other strayed across her body. She moved faster until her knees hit the couch, and she fell onto the cushions flying.

So lonely…

"I love you Bobby; so much. I can't tell you, but I can never loose you without you knowing." Her head hit the back of the couch. She was alone again.

_Him_

He lifted the latch of the sill up and stole in through the window. The night covered his entrance. He silently blessed the stars for not alerting his woman of his arrival. Every dream had been like this, every delusion as real as this, but this was _her _apartment. He was so close to owning her. She would be his so soon. His hands traced the end of the bed. Navy sheets with cream colored trim. Perfection is every corner of the room. He walked through the door to the hall. Pictures of no one-of people. There she was, his, laying on the couch ready for him to take her. He kneeled beside her and stroked her hand. So soft, just like he remembered. Her head turned and she muttered something in her sleep. His hand traced her jaw line and he heard her.

"Bobby?"

His first hit was aimed for her face. It sent her head sprawling into the seat of the couch. Too tired to react or move she took his next hit in the side. He could hear her ribs breaking under his fingers. Each hit made his smile widen. Finally she stilled. Dots of blood peppered the floor and coffee table. Picking her up he lifted her into his arms. It would be hard taking her out the window, but now he had the door. Throwing a coat over her he carried her to his car.

"I know you love me. You never had to say it. Baby, I love you so much, but I have to do this. He has to see it happen."

She groaned in his arms and turned over.

She was real…

TBC

One more chapter…Can you understand it now?


	4. Reality

Title: Dance of the Reaper

Song: Threesome by Fenix Tx

Rating: Teen

Summary: Everything revolves around life and death. It is just a matter of which dance you're doing and who your partner is when you die.

Archive: Yes

Disclaimer: All of it is mine, but the characters and the song…Which leaves the plot…Damn.

AU: Not this time…J

Note: This is the end. The finale. No more. Unless you all bombard me with emails. I plan to finally wrap it all up now. Finally. Time to finish everything. After this I'm finishing Out in the Rain and everything else. It kind of sucks, but you guys can deal with it. For my other stories I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone wants to volunteer with grammar and character personality then please to. I will be forever grateful.

Chapter Three: Reality

_Bobby_

She wasn't answering her phone. Bobby didn't know what to think. She had caller id, and she should have her cell near her. It was too late for a shower, and she shouldn't be asleep yet…His fingers ran through his hair and gave to settle on the back of his neck. His fingers gently worked out the kinks in his neck as he paced the lobby of his apartment. The only reason she wouldn't answer was if…

…Alex was in trouble. Bobby's car was flying towards her apartment before he could decide what to do, or how she was in trouble. He sat outside her apartment wondering what the Hell he was doing. Bobby let his fingers dance across the steering wheel as he sat there with his eyes on her door. Why wasn't she answering her phone?

Bobby's heart froze as his mind finally settled on what was happening. She was busy. His hands stilled on the wheel as the picture of Alex in the arms of another man settled in his mind. Bobby glanced up at her window, and was met with open curtains and no light. Either she wasn't with another man, or her new boyfriend was an exhibitionist. Bobby smiled. Alex would sooner let other people watch her make love to a man than stabbing her eye out with a dull, splintery wooden spoon. He smiled wider. He would never let anything happen to her gorgeous eyes. Alex's eyes not staring into the eyes of another man. That made Bobby feel better. She had to be alone, but why wasn't she answering…

He slowly got out of the car and made his way across the street. Glancing down the sidewalk his eyes fell on a couple. The man was carrying her to the car in a blanket with gentle arms and she was asleep. Bobby wondered why move her at the apartment, but it wasn't his business; they looked happy. Bobby's well-tuned ears caught what the woman said as her lover laid her in the car.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" Bobby's ear cut off the rest. That was Alex. Alex asking a man what he was doing. His eyes scanned him. He was hastily loading her into the car, and she was flailing.

"Help!" The cry was barely audible, but it was all Bobby needed. His feet closed the distance between them. He saw red. His left fist connected with His jaw causing Him to stumble and drop Alex. She fell to the ground, but Bobby couldn't see her anymore. It was Him. Bobby needed to hurt Him. And so he did. Second after second Bobby's fist and feet pummeled and kicked His body as he curled into the fetal position on the sidewalk. What was this man doing to Alex? Where was He taking her? What had He already done to her? That thought incited Bobby's anger further, and he took off into another fit of punches. As his breathing quickened, and his arms slowed Bobby felt a slow wave of pain shoot through his arms. His arms fell to his sides. He was still.

Somewhere in the back of Bobby's mind he registered Alex's slow breathing and stumbling footsteps behind him. Spinning, his eyes caught Alex's unsteady steps. She had managed to pull herself up to her feet, but her right leg was at an odd angle to the ground and wasn't supporting her. He had one arm around her waist, and Bobby was cradling her against his chest before she could fall. She reached up to touch his face. Her fingers grazed his cheek as her eyes found his. Alex's eyes were half closed, but he could see the drugged, glazed look in them reflecting in the light of a street lamp. He stroked the back of her neck with one finger.

"Oh God, Alex, what did he do to you?" She smiled up at. Her smile was crooked. He breathed in, and held his breath. Chloroform. No wonder she was loopy. He smiled down at her. "You're alright, aren't you?"

"Bo-bee…You saved me." She managed to slide one hand under his shirt and curl into a small ball. "I'skay," was her last muffled response before he heard her breathing slow down to sleeping speed. Bobby leaned down so that he could use a knee to support Alex's back and grab his phone with one hand. Glancing back to the ground he made sure that He was still there. Good. Bobby's finger's closed around the phone as he dialed 911. "

"Yes, this is Detective Goren with the Major Case. I need a bus…"

_Alex_

Alex had never been a friend of lights when just waking up. They were always too bright. Then again, they were lights and that was their purpose in life-to be bright. She still didn't like them. Someone had told her once that people with lighter eyes were more susceptible to brightness, but she had honey eyes. Not all that light. Alex had a new found pity for light-eyed people. She groaned and closed her eyes. No more light…

…"Alex? Alex, I need you to open your eyes for me." Alex's fingers curled into fist as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Ale-ex. Open. Your. Eyes." She felt one hand touch her cheek and she nuzzled against it. She barely opened her eyes before closing them again.

"Too bright." Her throat felt raw and stretched. She licked her lips and cut off Bobby when she heard him take a breath to speak. "Wanna keep them closed. Too much light." Alex turned to her side where she felt his arm and scooted over till she was pressed against his side. "Wanna sleep." She felt one hand gently run through her hair, and Bobby place a kiss on her forehead. He whispered his response in her ear.

"Alex, the doctor's want to make sure you are okay, and then you can go back to sleep. S'kay?"

She shook her head against his side and let out a muffled refute. "Will they turn the lights off?" She could hear him chuckle.

"I can ask them."

She was awoken again by a gentle shake of the shoulder. Hauling herself up she opened her eyes. Someone had dimmed the lights. She smiled and found Bobby on her left side. Mouthing a "thank you" she turned her attention towards the man brandishing a flashlight at her.

"Ms., My name is Doctor Edwards, and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." Alex nodded and sighed. "Could you tell me your name?"

"Detective Alexandra Eames." She could hear Bobby covering up his laughter, and realized she probably should have lessened the sarcasm. The doctor smiled.

"I know this probably seems silly Detective Eames, but I need to make sure that the bump on your head hasn't damaged your mind." Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was drugged, not tossed around." Alex glanced around at Bobby. "Bobby?"

Doctor Edwards cleared his throat and looked Alex in the eyes. "Detective, you fell and hit your head on the ground during the struggle. Do you remember that?"

Alex kept her eyes on Bobby and shook her head. Her fingers began to play with the fringe from a cut corner of her blanket. Someone had torn off a piece of the blanket causing the edges to flay outward, and Alex was thankful for that now as she twirled a few strings around her finger as she tried to remember that night. His face…Alex closed her eyes as she pictured it. Her mind went through the details counting off all that looked like him. Dark, he was…Talbot. He was Talbot from their fifth case. She shuddered as it came back to her. When Bobby's hand came to rest on her arm she flinched away and instantly regretted that move when she saw the look that entered Bobby's eyes. She smiled at him. "What is it Bobby?" The look that had earlier encroached upon his eyes faded slightly.

"Dr. Edwards needs to talk to you." In her moment of thinking Alex had blocked them out. That would make them think she was fine.

"Detective Eames, I need you to follow this light with your eyes…"

For the next twenty minutes Alex was compelled to do the doctor's bidding as he decided whether or not she was still able to function. Her mood slowly got worse. In those minutes her mind wandered away from the man she recognized as her attacker because she was trying to force herself to remember what had happened. Only when the doctor asked her what she recalled did she turn to Bobby, ecstatic.

"Bobby, I know who it was. It was Talbot the man from our fifth case. You remember him? He was the one that had the five girlfriends. It was…" Alex allowed herself to fall off as she watched Bobby's smile widen.

"Alex, "she nodded at him and leaned towards him. "We caught him. He's still unconscious, but the case should be shut and close." Alex's head leaned towards one side-One of the many 'Goren Quirks' that had been contagious.

"Detectives." They both turned towards Edwards, and Alex bit her bottom lip. "I am overjoyed that you have discovered who it was and that he is in custody, but my concern still lies with Detective Eames-"

"Doctor Edwards, I assure you that I am fine. If you want I'll even stay here overnight for you. Alright?" Alex saw Bobby glance at her strangely from the corner of her eye. Alex sighed inwardly. No, she hated the idea of staying here overnight for observation, but if it were to appease the doctor so he would leave and she could talk to Bobby she would gladly stay several nights. However, Bobby would owe her a number of home cooked meals after the second night…

"...As the bump on your head I must insist that you stay overnight for observation. It could cause a number of things that we haven't caught yet. Bleeding in the skull cavity, memory loss that might show up later-"

"Doctor, as fascinating as that is, I would like something to eat, and I would like to discuss what happened with my partner. So, insist away that I stay here. Seeing as I already agreed to it I'm not quite sure why you are still here?" She could feel Bobby eyeing the side of her head. Right now, she didn't care. She was hungry, she had a headache and she wanted to know what the Hell was going on.

"Then detective, "DoctorEdwards pushed her sheet back into the folder and shoved it onto the hook at the edge of the bed, "I hope that you enjoy your stay here." He swept from the room leaving Bobby and Alex.

Alex turned her attention to Bobby. She bit her lip harder. His head was down and his shoulder's shaking. She reached out and touched his arm. Bobby's head jerked up in response. In his eyes she could see the barely contained laughter, and she stopped trying to hold it in. She laughed. It took them minutes to regain their bearings when the laughter stopped. Alex had curled up on her side and Bobby was leaning over her balancing on the side of the bed. He touched her cheek to get her to look up.

"Don't Bobby. I just wanted him to leave. If he had just left originally I wouldn't have had to-" She glared at Bobby. "Don't give me that look."

Bobby feigned innocence. "I'm not quit sure what look you mean, Alex. Could you elaborate on this said look? What kind of look was ittouff!" Bobby was silenced when Alex collided with his chest. Her arms slid around his neck, and he caught her against his chest. She buried her face in his neck. Bobby turned his face down into her hair. Her voice barely reached his ears.

"That naive innocent look that I love and can never resist." Bobby tightened his grip on her.

"I thought he was hurting you-that he had. I didn't know what-" Alex tugged at his shirt and he kissed her cheek. "I couldn't stop myself Alex."

"Bobby, it's okay." She reached up and held his face in her hands. "You saved me." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." Bobby sighed in her ear and whispered, "You're my partner and best friend. I'd to anything for you." Alex slid her arms back around his neck.

"Bobby, how-how did he escape and why didn't anything tell us?" She felt Bobby's muscles tighten and tense. He exhaled.

"That's just the thing Alex, no one knows. He was asleep in his cell and then he was gone. The bars were intact, his cellmate still there, and the doors locked." Alex's brow furrowed.

"Then someone-"

"No." Bobby's fingers flexed around her waist. "The cameras didn't catch anyone going in or out of the area." Alex sucked in breath.

"Bobby, people can't become invisible."

_Him_

I knew he would stop me. The first hit and I knew I was down, but I would come again. I was destined to have her, to hold her, to feel her skin under my hands when I strangled her. She couldn't hide forever. They'll never know how I did it. I'm the only one that can do it. Goren, his arrogance out weights the beauty of it. The lines between your memories, your delusions and your reality blur at the edges, and I can walk between them. I hold that power. I will be back, and my delusions will become their reality.

END

_Now, that was fun, wasn't it? I would like reviews. I think I might have lied about not continuing on. If you want I shall do it. Oh, and I can't review from my computer so one day I'll just email you all. _


End file.
